PROJECT SUMMARY The Johns Hopkins pre-doctoral AHRQ NRSA training program aims to prepare PhD-level health services researchers in the following three high priority areas: 1) Patient Safety, Quality and Outcomes focuses on the multi-dimensional factors associated with attaining optimal patient safety, quality and health outcomes of care delivery in diverse settings; 2) Transforming the Financing and Organization of Health Care Services focuses on understanding the ways our health care system's public and private financing mechanisms and organizational structure affect the efficiency, equity, and quality of care and on developing innovative solutions to address deficiencies; and 3) Reducing Health Care Disparities for Vulnerable Populations focuses on racial and ethnic minorities and populations disadvantaged by lack of access to health services (low income persons, uninsured children, residents of underserved areas) and groups who are vulnerable to poor care coordination and lower quality care, such as with persons with complex care needs. Our three areas of pre- doctoral training build on a common core of course work that emphasizes skills including study design, statistical, measurement, database/IT application, evaluation, and policy analysis. An important component is a Practicum requirement that allows students to gain experience in research directed toward practical applications. This proposal presents a detailed set of core competencies and learning objectives which guides students' training. These competencies were developed in accordance with the 2005 AHRQ sponsored national ?HSR core competencies? conference hosted by our Department and updated in 2012. To address transformational factors and emerging problems in the U.S. health care system, we will place greater emphasis than in previous years on person-centered research, stakeholder engagement, research-practice integration, learning healthcare organizations, and health information technology. Trainees will gain exposure and research experience on these topics through coursework, seminars, and individual involvement in faculty research and practicum. AHRQ will support two years of training for 4-5 new pre-doctoral students per year. Our program offers personalized small group and one-on-one support, mentoring, and guidance by experienced mentors to ensure a coordinated and cohesive training program experience for each of our trainees. Finally, our training program is well integrated with active research programs and centers within our Department and across the University and benefits from a large faculty with great breadth and depth in our priority areas and the extensive opportunities in research and policy in the Baltimore/ Washington area.